


An Ass Worth Catching

by TeamBertolt2k15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Hinted Historia/ymir, I guess????????, IDK I suck at tagging, M/M, Request Meme, Teacher Reiner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamBertolt2k15/pseuds/TeamBertolt2k15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner is the single PE teacher at Titan High and after some encouragement from his students, decides to approach the elusive giant with the very cute ass that works in the administration office</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic from an anonymous request: Reiner is the most flamboyant gay to ever gay and is a PE teacher. Bertolt is the shyest shy to ever shy and works in the administration office.
> 
> This was really fun to write! I hope you guys like it, writing fanfic is probably going to be one of the things I do instead of succeed in college. I didn't get this edited by anyone so please tell me if there are any errors. Anyway if you'd like to send me a request, my tumblr is [actual-anime-trash](http://actual-anime-trash.tumblr.com)
> 
> Wow it's like I don't think I can get any worse at titles and then I do!

Reiner blew the whistle around his neck to signal the end to fifth period PE, halting the sweaty teenagers of Titan High from the end of the period run within the gym (Reiner, of course, joined his students in any physical activity he had them do, not wanting to be the fat PE teacher that yelled at them to run while he read the newspaper). Today he was sporting a too-tight black Under Amour running shirt along with hot pink running shorts, which along the ass read in two lines, "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN".

"Alright, head to the showers kiddies." Reiner announced, looking at the panting teenagers that appeared close to collapsing. Most of them made their way slowly to the showers, while a small group of girls approached Reiner, all giggling as they pushed one forward.

The one that was pushed forward was Mina, a short girl with pigtails that didn't seem to enjoy PE, but did her best not to let Reiner know. "Um, Coach Braun?"

Reiner smiled at Mina, "What's up, girlfriend?"

She giggled at the nickname before continuing, "Well, uh, we wanted to ask you something."

He raised an eyebrow, reaching for the water bottle on the single table in the gym and asking, "What's on your mind?" before taking a drink.

Mina's cheeks turned pink slightly before finally asking, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Reiner simply chuckled, he got this question a lot from the female students of his. He had found that it was easier to get the female students to work harder if he was more himself around them, which was the proudest gay that Titan High had ever seen. It made him more approachable to them, and if it meant that he had to deal with them pondering about his love life almost everyday in order to get them to actually run when he asked them to, well, he was damn happy to take that bullet. "No, not yet. Can't find an ass worth chasing, it's a damn crime."

This made the girls giggle, promoting Mina to ask, "What about Mr. Hoover?"

Reiner raised an eyebrow at the mention of the man with the cutest ass in the building. Also the most elusive, while Reiner's gaydar was usually accurate beyond belief, he couldn't peg the mysterious giant from the administration office. Reiner hadn't gotten many chances to speak with Bertolt, he worked on the other side of the building, and the few encounters they had had were very brief, either in the break room or during school functions. Usually during these occasions, Bertolt would become sweaty and excused himself from the conversation, which Reiner had taken as a sign of disinterest. "What about him?"

More giggles erupted from the gaggle of teenage girls, this was becoming increasingly suspicious to Reiner. "Well," Mina forced through her giggles, "we think he might be a good fit for you."

Reiner crossed his arms across his broad chest, "What makes you think that?"

"We overheard him talking about you!" One voice from the group volunteered.

As a professional, it was Reiner's job to reprimand the girls for intruding on a coworker's privacy, but now he was much to interested to be anything resembling professional. He was getting word from an unreliable source that a very cute administration worker was talking about him, he couldn't resist. "Spill it, what did he say about me?" Reiner asked with excited eyes.

Now the girls surrounded Reiner, calling out different bits and pieces from what they had heard. "He said you were cute!" "He said you had a nice butt!" "And that your muscles are really hot!" "He also said that he's too scared to talk to you!"

More phrases were called out and Reiner couldn't help but to chuckle at the circle of gossip he had gotten himself into. He turned to the girls surrounding him, "Alright, you girls really need to shower, with stink like that, boys will run straight for the hills."

A collective giggle arose from the group again before they finally left. So the mysterious giant from admissions thought he was hot? He would use this information to his advantage. Lucky for him, sixth period was his planning period.

~~~~~

Bertolt sat at his desk, typing busily at the computer in front of him. At the moment he was writing the acceptance letter for the incoming class of 2019. They had accepted more freshmen that year than they had in past years, which only meant more work for Bertolt. His other associates in the administration office were usually too busy gossiping with other teachers to do their work. Bertolt didn't complain about them to Erwin though, the principal, he just put up with it.

Bertolt was alone at this desk, the others from his office gone off to speak with one of the teachers about a new unruly student. What was his name, Eren or something? Bertolt didn't know, nor did he care, students that couldn't control their anger usually got expelled eventually.

Surprisingly, Bertolt had gotten so consumed by writing the acceptance letter that he hadn't heard the door open or notice the bulky blonde saunter up to his desk until his hot pink skin tight short clad butt was sitting dangerously close to the keyboard, so close that Bertolt jerked back in surprise before sputtering out, "R-Reiner!"

Reiner chuckled at Bertolt's nervousness, there was something unbelievably cute at the sight of his cheeks turning red. "That _is_ the name they usually call out afterwards."

Bertolt felt his already red cheeks deepen in shade while sweat started to bead at his forehead, "I umm—" he continues to stammer until Reiner cut in.

"Sorry about flustering you," Reiner apologized, "I just thought I'd check up on you here since you're all alone, not that your pretty little face isn't enough of a reason to visit daily." 

It seemed as if every word that came from the very soft looking lips of Reiner Braun made Bertolt a sputtering mess. Why was the object of his distant admiration sitting on his desk? And did he just call him cute? Bertolt was becoming more convinced with each passing second that this was all an elaborate joke, or maybe a wet dream that was about to get out of hand.

"What are you doing, sweetie?" Reiner gestured at the computer monitor.

Sweat ran down the side of Bertolt's face as he replied, "I'm, um, drafting up the acceptance letter for the incoming freshmen for Erwin."

"Sounds like boring work." Reiner commented with a small grin on his face.

Bertolt nodded, "Yeah, but I'm alright with it."

"What about gym?" Reiner gestured toward Bertolt's body, "Your legs are long enough for you to be good at basketball, among other things." A wink punctuated the end of Reined's sentence, causing color to return to his cheeks and more sweat to gather in his armpits.

"N-no, I, um, already sweat a lot and, um basketball doesn't seem very fun."

"Bullshit!" Reiner declared in a booming voice that made Bertolt reflexively shrink back. "Basketball is plenty of fun, sweet cheeks, I used to be captain of my team back in the day, when I was young and slightly more ruggedly handsome, I couldn't keep the boys off me." Reiner smiled in mock-nostalgia while Bertolt rolled his eyes and chuckled in amusement, the corner of his lips tilting upwards a bit in a small smile.

"I bet you were great." Bertolt commented, blushing slightly. 

A wide grin broke across Reiner's face at the compliment, "Thank you, Bertolt."

"You can call me Bertl, if you'd like."

Reiner nodded, "Bertl." He smiled again, "I like it, not to say I don't like your real name, it's nice too."

Bertolt felt as if his cheeks were on fire now as he replied, "Thanks, it's, um, German."

Reiner was about to reply when the radio on his hip that was issued to all Titan High employees went off, calling for him to come to the English Hallway to help break up a fight. He rolled his eyes before replying he'd be right there, "Kids these days, I love 'em, but they can be stupid sometimes." Reiner turned to face Bertolt, "I'll see you later Bertl, bye!" 

Bertolt gave a small smile and a wave before Reiner got himself off the desk and started out of the office, making sure to swish his hips a bit so that Bertolt would be able to get a proper view of his ass within the skin tight confinement of the shorts. Bertolt watched, just as Reiner had intended him to, reading the phrase across his butt before his face went completely red and he was forced to hide it behind his hands. 

Reiner started visiting Bertolt regularly after that; every morning before classes started, during his planning period and lunch, between classes if he wanted to make the gentle giant blush in front of the old biddies he worked with, and after school. They'd usually walk out to their cars together after the buses had left and most of the other students had gone home, parting ways in the parking lot. He enjoyed making the giant blush, it was cute beyond belief to Reiner. The more time they spent together, the more infatuated Reiner became with Bertolt, but at the same time, couldn't bring himself to ask him out on a date. This behavior, of course, didn't go unnoticed by his students.

About a month after the first time they had spoken, Reiner sent off his students to the showers after a particularly physical game of volleyball. The same group of giggling teenage girls approached him, this time pushing a different girl forward. It was Historia, the shortest of them. From what Reiner had observed in his class, this girl was quite possibly a goddess among mortals on this earth. Historia seemed to get along well with all the students, applied herself in the various sports they took part in, and was always one of the first ones to assist an injured student (in Reiner's class, the motto no pain no gain was used very often).

She smiled at Reiner before greeting him, "Hey, Coach Braun, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing, sweetie, what's up?" He replied as he tucked a volleyball under his arm.

"We were wondering if you were dating Mr. Hoover."

If Historia was anything besides a kindhearted girl, she was blunt and managed to do so with an innocent, curious smile on her face. "You girls don't have much to do besides meddle with my love life, do you?" Reiner retorted.

This caused the girls to laugh loudly, Historia herself giggling softly before continuing, "School does keep us busy, but we can't help but to worry for our favorite teacher's happiness."

At the mention of favorite teacher, Reiner felt his heart swell, his lips turning up in a sweet smile before saying, "You all don't need to worry your little heads about me, I'm plenty happy."

Historia arched an eyebrow, a mischievous smile on her face, "Because of Mr. Hoover?"

"Very persistent." Reiner mumbled as he bounced the volleyball once on the laminated wooden floors. "Mr. Hoover and I are simply good friends, you bunch of gossipy old ladies." 

"You should ask him out then." Historia commented.

"Well I only chase asses worth catching," he shot a playful look at Historia, "do you think he has an ass worth catching?"

She giggled before nodding her head, "I'd give it a ten out of ten."

Reiner chuckled, "Thank you for your input, I'll definitely consider it, now go take a shower, you smell worse that my dad's feet." 

With a few laughs, the girls continued to the showers while Historia stayed back to share one last comment, "Ya know, I was nervous before asking out my crush too. Turned out Ymir liked me just as much as I did her, maybe even more." Before Reiner could respond she turned around and bounded off toward the showers.

~~~~~~~

Bertolt looked up when he heard a knock at the door of the empty office, smiling when he saw it was Reiner and feeling his heart pick up pace in his chest. It was impossible to deny it, Bertolt loved the boisterous blonde that marched on with his head held high while keeping no secret of his sexuality. The more that Bertolt thought about it, the more he realized that Reiner as everything he wasn't, and he loved him for these differences more than words could describe. At the same time, though, Bertolt couldn't bring himself to even consider that his feelings could be reciprocated. Although Reiner did flirt with him, it was part of his personality, Bertolt thought he shouldn't be so naive as to mistake Reiner being friendly for advances toward him.

"How have your classes been today?" Bertolt asked with a soft smile on his face.

Reiner simply shrugged before taking his usual spot on the edge of Bertolt's desk, placing his perfectly sculpted glutes that were in pants that left nothing to the imagination very close to where Bertolt's hand rested on the mouse of his computer. "The usual sweaty hormonal kids, they've been very nosy lately."

Bertolt furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Reiner sighed before continuing, "It seems like every other day they have a new question about my love life, why do straight teenage girls have such obsessions with gay men's relationships?"

Bertolt felt his face heat up slightly at Reiner's wording, feeling himself become slightly more curious about the love life he had never heard about, "Oh, what have they been asking you?"

A small grin came onto Reiner's face, "Well today Historia asked if we were dating, and when I said no, she said that I should ask you out anyway."

Bertolt felt as if his face was on fire now; the students thought they were dating? They thought they should be? Did Reiner think that too? Or did he want the rumors to stop? Would he stop talking to him? With all the hypotheticals running around Bertolt's mind, he felt sweat bead up on his forehead, a few drops already making their descent down the side of his face. "Oh." Was all he was able to manage. 

Reiner nodded, "Oh indeed. Anyway I've been thinking a lot about what they said, and I've reached a conclusion."

His heart was beating so hard it threatened to burst through the walls of his chest now. Bertolt was barely able to choke out, "And that is?", on account of how much of a nervous wreck he was at the moment. 

Reiner crossed his arms over his chest while every single worst case scenario simulation ran through Bertolt's head, more sweat appearing in various areas of his body as different versions of the words "I don't think we should talk anymore" echoed in his mind. This was it, he would never have his chance with Reiner. This was to be expected though, of course, he was just a skinny stick that couldn't stand up for himself, Reiner was much too proud of who he was to even consider dating someone like Bertolt.

"I think we should go out on a date, this Saturday night if it's good for you."

At that moment Bertolt's heart stopped as he tried to comprehend the words that had just come out of Reiner's mouth. _A date?...with me?_ As he started to realize what he had been asked, his heart was beating again, even faster than it was before. If it was possible, Bertolt felt more sweat running down his face, because what he had previously thought to have been impossible was happening now. "I-I...I have to go to the bathroom."

Before Reiner could react, Bertolt stood up and walked swiftly out of the office with his head down, leaving a shocked, open mouthed Reiner sitting at his desk. Reiner decided that he probably shouldn't follow Bertolt and opted to just wait for him to return from his surprise trip to the bathroom. But then ten minutes passed, then twenty, then thirty. After forty minutes, it was almost time for seventh period, Reiner had to go back to the gym for his last class. He sighed, disappointed with how the events had transgressed. If Bertolt didn't want to date him, Reiner could only respect that decision and move on.

He returned to the gym to find that half of the students had already arrived and were dressed in their gym uniform, two of his students, Eren and Jean, sitting on opposite sides of the gym while glaring daggers at each other. Despite being rejected, Reiner couldn't help but to chuckle at their blatant immaturity.

They played volleyball in that class as well, although Reiner didn't play with as much enthusiasm as he had earlier in the day. Eventually he excused himself to his "desk", or at least, to the folding table and padded folding chair that held his county-issued laptop and a few folders that he called a desk. He absentmindedly checked his school email, deleting various messages about core curriculum changes that had nothing to do with him, until he heard the squeaky doors of the gym open. 

Reiner looked up, his eyebrows immediately shooting upwards when he saw that it was Bertolt, a tad bit less sweaty and red as when he had last saw him. The brunette scanned the gym until he found Reiner, his face returning to the original shade of red they were earlier before his eyes darted away from him as he started in the blonde's direction.

Reiner stood up to meet him halfway and was going to apologize for making Bertolt uncomfortable when Bertolt took out a folded piece of paper, handing it off to Reiner, stammering out, "I-um-have to go back to administration." and walking off swiftly before Reiner could open it.

Reiner furrowed his eyebrows as Bertolt left, carefully unfolding the piece of paper in his hands and reading it.

_I'm sorry about running off earlier, you kinda took me by surprise. Saturday is good for me :) here's my number..._

His eyebrows shot up as a wide grin broke across his face, Bertolt did want to go on a date with him. Reiner chuckled as he realized the reaction he had gotten was just Bertolt being Bertolt, a shy giant. He looked up just in time to see Bertolt darting away from the windows inside the doors to the gym and laughed again.

Reiner put the note on his laptop before going back to playing volleyball with his students, he was taking Bertolt out this Saturday, he needed to make sure his ass stayed in shape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner and Bertolt have sexy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this I was wondering how I would still stick with the prompt of flamboyant gay Reiner but then I remembered they're fucking and no one is really completely straight if they're fucking someone of the same gender so yeah have that useless tidbit
> 
> I did not really edit this, as soon as I finished it last night I passed out from exhaustion and I don't wanna keep you guys waiting. There's probably a butt load of mistakes so tell me what you see! It's been forever since I've written smut, and when I did it was rp so someone else was already writing half of it. I'd really appreciate your comments to tell me what I could've done better, you can leave them here or in my ask box on my blog [actual-anime-trash](http://actual-anime-trash.tumblr.com) where you can also leave requests if you would like, just visit my fanfic tab for more info about that!
> 
> Your kudos have meant so much to me and are part of the reason I didn't give up while writing this smut chapter, thank you and please enjoy!

As soon as they entered the cramped apartment that Reiner could just afford on his teacher's salary, Reiner took a hold of Bertolt's dark green v-neck sweater and pulled him into a deep, lust-filled kissed.

It was safe to say that Reiner was crazy over the blushing giant. They had been dating for five months now, and they had been some of the best months of Reiner's life. Now as he bit at a sensitive spot on Bertolt's neck, eliciting moans that went straight to Reiner's dick, he couldn't help but to wonder how he could be so lucky to be able to call Bertolt his.

Bertolt's hands moved to push up the grey dress shirt Reiner was wearing, running his thumbs over Reiner's sensitive nipples that made him moan lightly into the other's mouth.

"Eager, aren't you?" Reiner breathed as he ghosted his hands over the small of Bertolt's back, making him shiver.

Bertolt chuckled, "So are you, it _has_ been a while." A month, to be exact. Reiner, on top of being a very interactive PE teacher, was also the very interactive coach of the baseball team. The school's team had made it to the state tournament, so Reiner had been adding practices on the weekends to prepare, and would always be too tired or too busy with other school work to spend time with Bertolt. However, yesterday had been the finals for the tournament and their team had won. Now Reiner was back, and Bertolt wanted to give him a very warm welcome.

"I missed you so much." Reiner muttered as he moved his hands down to grab at the ass he loved so much.

Bertolt squeaked before replying, "I missed you too." Reiner used his hold on Bertolt's ass to spin him, pinning him against the door roughly, eliciting a cry of surprise that turned into a moan as Reiner placed his thigh between the other's legs to create friction against his already hardening dick.

Reiner's lips met Bertolt's again, taking the other's bottom lip between his, nibbling on it lightly before running his tongue across it. Bertolt opened his mouth to allow Reiner's tongue in, moaning again as Reiner ground his hips against his crotch. He pulled away briefly to breathlessly state, "Bedroom."

Reiner didn't need to be told twice, hooking his arm behind the other's knees and behind his back before picking him up. Bertolt threw his arms around Reiner's neck and pulled him into another kiss while he navigated them to the bedroom, of course not without bumping into a few walls along the way.

Reiner stepped around the clothes scattered around in his room before dumping Bertolt on his back onto the bed. His eyes were wide in surprise in surprise at the loss of contact, but soon Reiner was over him, knees on either side of his hips as he started to kiss and suck at Bertolt's neck while moving one hand under the collared shirt he was wearing under the v-neck. Bertolt moaned lightly at the attention and moved his hands to the other's hips, pulling down while he ground his hips upward to meet an equally hard lump in Reiner's pants. Reiner chose this moment to bite down roughly on Bertolt's neck, causing his breathing to hitch before releasing a loud, low moan, his hips bucking upward.

"R-Reiner..." Bertolt moaned, fingers digging into the other’s hips before they traveled under Reiner’s shirt, feeling the warm contours of toned muscle before flipping him onto his back, keeping his lips on Reiner. Bertolt attempted to unbutton the shirt, but it became so tedious with his hands shaking so hard that he did the next logical thing; tearing open the shirt, causing the buttons to pop off.

Reiner’s eyes flew open, “Bertl! I really liked that shirt!”

Bertolt’s cheeks were on fire now, but he was still able to roll his eyes, before he went down to lay a trail of kisses from Reiner’s jaw down to his chest. “You _hated_ that shirt.”

Reiner made a somewhat disgruntled noise that melted away to a pleasured groan as Bertolt started to kiss Reiner’s nipple while tweaking the other one. He then took the perky flesh between his teeth, biting roughly, causing a sharp cry to come from Reiner. “Bertl…” Reiner hissed as one his hands came up to fist the short brown hair.

Bertolt kept his attention to Reiner’s chest, kneading his nipples between his teeth as Reiner let out strangled moans with each wave of pleasure that went through his body. Becoming worried that he might come with that only, Reiner used his hold on Bertolt’s hair to pull him up into another heated, sloppy kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance as they shifted positions on the bed, Reiner now sitting up with his back against the headboard while Bertolt straddled his hips with one hand fisted through blonde hair and the other clawing at Reiner’s back to bring their bodies closer together. Reiner brought his hands to Bertolt’s hips, holding them firmly in place as he rocked his own upwards, both of them moaning from the friction against their painfully hard dicks. 

Reiner’s hands moved up Bertolt’s body, taking his shirt and v-neck with them. Reluctantly, Bertolt pulled away from Reiner’s lips to allow his clothing to be pulled up over his head to be discarded somewhere on the floor. Hungry eyes ravished Bertolt’s torso, remembering very contour of the skin he had kissed so many times before. Reiner started to kiss Bertolt’s neck, leading a trail down his torso before laying the sweaty, panting man down on his back and kissing his way down to the bulge in his jeans. Reiner undid Bertolt’s belt, unbuttoning the jeans and using his teeth to drag the copper zipper down, hooking his thumbs under the blue material and pulling down, leaving the boxers in place. 

There was already a wet spot stained on the boxers from pre-cum. Bertolt whimpered as Reiner drug his tongue along the underside of his clothed cock, head falling back against the mattress as Reiner stroked Bertolt’s cock. “Please…”

“Tell me what you want.” Reiner breathed as he nuzzled Bertolt’s cock covered in soft grey material, looking up to meet green eyes that were watching him with furrowed eyebrows.

Bertolt bit at his bottom lip, sweat forming on his forehead as his a light blush rose up to his heated cheeks. With no idea what to say without looking like an idiot, he blurted out the words, “Touch it.”

Reiner smirked, “But I am touching it.” His grip tightened around Bertolt’s dick as he stroked it as well as he could through the cotton boxers. “You have to be more specific.”

A frustrated groan escaped Bertolt’s lips. “Take off my boxers.” His cheeks were burning from embarrassment now as he refused to meet Reiner’s eyes, who was grinning at how flustered Bertolt could become. He hooked his fingers under the boxers, pulling down slowly until Bertolt’s cock popped up from its confines, pre-cum glistening at the tip. 

Reiner continued to plant a kiss on the tip, lapping his tongue out to lick the pre-cum there, trailing up and down the underside of Bertolt’s dick. Bertolt whined, wanting more than just Reiner’s tongue, but he just took his bottom lip between his teeth and continued to watch the blonde do his tedious work. Reiner picked up on this, of course, and stopped to tell Bertolt, “You’re going to have to guide me through this, Bertl.” He attempted to make his eyes appear innocent, almost pleading, “It’s been so long, I’ve just about forgotten.”

 _You little shit._ Bertolt sighed, biting down once again on his lip as sweat ran down the side of his face. He felt the heat in his cheeks intensify as he said, “Suck it.”

Reiner breathed a laugh through his nose before moving onto to placing another kiss on the tip of Bertolt’s cock, then opening his mouth and sliding most of the length inside. He couldn’t help but to find Bertolt’s innocence at times like these very cute and also very sexy. Something about the sweat glistened in the ill-lit room off his scarlet skin while he watched Reiner take his cock in his mouth with wide green eyes turned Reiner on to no end, and the way Bertolt took the corner of his bottom lip when Reiner looked up to watch him made his lips curl in satisfaction. 

Bertolt loved the feeling of Reiner’s warm mouth around his dick, but he still wanted more. After the little patience he had worn out, Bertolt knew he had to tell Reiner what he wanted. “Finger me…please.” His couldn’t bring himself to look at Reiner, his face was now hiding within the crook of his arm as he tried to wipe some of the sweat off his face. When his arm was moved, he looked up at the golden-eyed man who was giving him a small smile and said, “Your face is too beautiful to hide.”

Bertolt blinked before responding, “Wow that was really cheesy.”

Reiner chuckled before placing a light kiss on Bertolt’s lips, “I couldn’t resist.” He pulled off Bertolt’s jeans and underwear before reaching back to the nightstand and pulled out a half-empty bottle of lube, putting Bertolt’s legs over his shoulders before pouring a generous amount of lube on his hands, using one finger to spread some over the puckered hole between the cheeks of his perfect ass. Bertolt sucked in his breath sharply as Reiner started to slip two fingers in slowly, arching his fingers up to rub the bundle of nerves that made Bertolt shiver and moan.

Reiner started to pull his fingers out and thrust slowly into Bertolt’s heat, always making sure to brush against the bundle of nerves that made him moan. The face Bertolt made at the sensation was unbelievably attractive to Reiner. His dark hair was matted to his forehead by sweat, pink skin wearing a taunt, slightly strained expression. Every time Reiner would brush against Bertolt’s prostate, he’d bite down on his bottom lip to try to muffle his moans. Leaning forward with Bertolt’s legs still over his shoulders and still working his asshole, Reiner breathed, “Let me hear you,” and thrust sharply inside of Bertolt. His eyes sprung open at the sensation, letting out a loud moan as he wrapped his arms around Reiner’s neck.

It was at this moment that Reiner became fully aware of the growing painfully hard lump still trapped within denim. As much as he wanted to take his jeans off and fuck Bertolt into the mattress, he had to wait until Bertolt asked for it. Reiner started to scissor his fingers and thrust faster and more intensely into Bertolt, his moans increasing in volume. Bertolt started to thrust his hips to meet Reiner’s fingers, wanting more than they had to offer. Any sort of resolve he may have had to go against Reiner’s request to be guided dissolved as he moaned out into Reiner’s ear, “Fuck me.”

Not needing another prompt, Reiner sat back up, removing Bertolt’s legs from his shoulders before unbuckling his belt to take off his pants. Bertolt licked his lips as he watched Reiner take a condom wrapper out of the nightstand and tear the wrapper with his teeth, a sight that Bertolt knew Reiner knew made Bertolt’s dick twitch in anticipation. Reiner rolled the condom on his length before positioning himself between Bertolt’s spread legs, leaning forward to take the other’s lips between his. Bertolt moaned lightly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Reiner’s neck to bring him deeper into the embrace. His tongue traced along the other’s lips, prompting him to open his mouth for Bertolt’s tongue. Bertolt was too distracted by the feeling of Reiner’s tongue against his to notice Reiner using his hand to guide his dick against his hole and gasped when he felt him start to push inside. 

Bertolt’s fingers dug into Reiner’s shoulders at the sensation of being filled and panted as he adjusted to it. Reiner let out a low moan as he felt Bertolt’s tight heat surround his member, not moving until convinced that Bertolt had adjusted to his length. Slowly he pulled himself out, rolling his hips back into Bertolt sharply to elicit a moan from him. Reiner continues at the slow pace, making it easier for him to feel everything. Bertolt’s warm heat, his arms around his neck while his fingers dug scratches into his shoulders, his legs wrapping around his waist to bring them closer, and especially the hot pants of breath against Reiner’s cheek as he kissed at Bertolt’s neck that fell into rhythm with his thrusts.

“More.” Bertolt gasped. Reiner moaned at the vocal Bertolt and started to thrust faster into him, pulling his body back up in order to put his hands under Bertolt’s knees and over his shoulders, while at the same time angling his hips upwards in the way he knew would drive Bertolt nuts. 

A strangled cry escaped Bertolt’s lips as his eyes sprung open and hands fisted the sheets, Reiner was repeatedly thrusting into his prostate now, each thrust causing a wave of pleasure to go through his body that reduced Bertolt to a pile of moans. Bertolt’s eyes shut in pleasure while he raised one hand to his mouth and bit down on one of his knuckles, managing to stifle the moans somewhat.

Reiner felt his grip on Bertolt’s thighs tighten as he watched Bertolt, not being able to help but to think about how fucking _hot_ he looked in that moment. One hand moved down to Bertolt’s unattended cock, which was dripping pre-cum onto his stomach, giving it a firm stroke. Bertolt let out a throaty groan at the new jolt of pleasure going through his body. Reiner continued to stroke Bertolt’s member in time with his thrusts, increasing them in pace and force. Bertolt’s moans increased in volume and frequency as he neared climax. “R-Reiner…I’m…”

Taken over by pleasure, Bertolt wasn’t able to finish his sentence, and simply moaned as Reiner continued the assault on his prostate relentlessly while pumping his dick in time. His back arched off the mattress as he reached the edge, and Reiner swooped down and bit down sharply on his neck. Bertolt’s breath hitched before he let out a loud cry as white coils spilled between his and Reiner’s chest and stomach. Reiner came soon afterwards, riding out his orgasm with low moans. 

With his limbs like rubber, Reiner collapsed onto Bertolt, both of them attempting to catch their breath. Eventually he rolled onto his back, pulling off the condom and tying it off and throwing it at the trash can. He rolled on his side and wrapped his arms around Bertolt’s torso, pulling him in so that he could bury his nose into the dark mess of hair. “I love you.” Reiner mumbled instinctively.

He blinked after saying it, realizing that it was the first time one of them had said it. After a moment of silence and a short breathy laugh, Bertolt replied, “I love you too.”

Reiner smiled into his hair, kissing his head before moving down to place more soft kisses on the back of his neck. “I’ve been meaning to ask you…do you wanna move in with me?”

More moments of silence followed before Bertolt turned around to face Reiner, placing a light kiss on his chapped lips, “Yeah, I’d really like that.”

Reiner felt his heart swell and he couldn’t help himself but to say it again, “I love you.”

Bertolt rolled his eyes before chuckling, “You already said that.”

Reiner kissed the other’s forehead, “And I’m never going to stop saying it.”

Bertolt blinked, “You’re so cheesy.”

A wide grin broke across Reiner’s face, “Comes with the amazing ass.”

Bertolt breathed a laugh before smiling sweetly at Reiner, “I love you.”

Reiner pulled Bertolt to his chest before pulling the covers over their tangled bodies, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, this was kinda difficult to write, I think it's because I've been distracted by packing for college (new freshmen here!) or maybe I like to read smut more than I do actually writing it??? I'm probably just more a fluff writer than a smut writer, again please comment because I'm not as confident in this chapter as I was the last and I wanna get better at writing smut, thank you!
> 
> Wow it's like you think it's over but it's not! Thanks to a comment to this chapter made by [what_would_freckled_jesus_do](http://archiveofourown.org/users/what_would_freckled_jesus_do/pseuds/what_would_freckled_jesus_do) I'm gonna add another fluff chapter, so keep your eye out for that!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner made the song "A Girl Worth Fighting For" very perverse after watching Mulan with Bertolt, and Bertolt regrets everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was spurred by this comment by [what_would_freckled_jesus_do](http://archiveofourown.org/users/what_would_freckled_jesus_do/pseuds/what_would_freckled_jesus_do) "The title makes me think of the song from Mulan "A Girl Worth Fighting For," and I can imagine Reiner, being the flamboyant man he is, walking around the house quietly (or loudly) singing "An Ass Worth Fighting For" to himself."
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!!!! The only explanation I have to offer to this taking forever is that the song took me a bit to rewrite and immediately after that, my friends introduced me to minecraft. My life is over. If you want to save me send me fanfic requests at my tumblr [actual-anime-trash](http://actual-anime-trash.tumblr.com). I'm putting the song in its entirety at the end, in case you want to sing it to yourself like to dork you know you are.

“For a long time I’ve been marching off to battle!” Reiner belted as he walked through the doorway of the apartment he shared with the love of his life, Bertolt. He was coming home from coaching the baseball team, reeking of sweat and sand. After the first line of the song echoed through the apartment, he was greeted by a loud groan coming from the kitchen.

“Reiner, no.” Bertolt protested. He had heard the perverse parody of “A Girl Worth Fighting For” countless times and was always annoyed whenever Reiner started going through the place, singing it at the top of his lungs. It was his fault, he knew. Bertolt just wanted to watch Mulan, he never intended for Reiner to get so into the damn movie.

“In their thundering herd, they felt a lot like cattle!” Reiner called back as he took off his muddy shoes and went toward the kitchen, where the smell of tomato sauce lured him in. “Like the pounding beat, their aching feet weren’t easy to ignore.”

Turning around, Bertolt scowled slightly at Reiner as he tried to embrace him, “You stink, go take a shower first.” He wasn’t going to humor him while he was singing the stupid song. 

Reiner pouted, “Hey, think of instead, an ass worth fighting for.”

“No.” Bertolt said, turning back to the simmering pot of tomato sauce on the stove.

“That’s what I said, an ass worth fighting for!” Reiner squeezed Bertolt’s butt before darting off, causing Bertolt to squeak in surprise. By the time he turned around to berate Reiner, he was dashing off around the corner to the bedroom. Bertolt sighed, not being able to suppress the tiniest smile. Yes, the song did annoy the crap out of him, but Reiner’s child-like antics were adorable and part of the reason he loved him so much.

Bertolt had made one mistake, though, in believing he would be free from the song centered on the subject of his butt. From the bedroom, Bertolt could hear Reiner continue to belt out the next few lines of the following verse. “I want it paler than the moon and softer than a pillow—”

“Reiner!” Bertolt yelled, earning what sounded like cackling from Reiner, followed by the sound of the shower turning on. It would seem as if Bertolt had at least twenty minutes free of the dreaded song. He turned his attention back to the stove. 

Bertolt and Reiner had been living together for almost eight months now, both of them moving out of their cramped apartments to one big enough to actually invite people over. The open kitchen was big enough for the two giants to cook together in, and surprisingly easy to clean, as Reiner always seemed to want to start a food fight. 

Suddenly the nose of a Great Dane was poking into Bertolt’s side. Bertolt looked down to see Marcel, the dog Reiner had gotten him for Christmas in their new apartment, looking up at him expectantly, waiting for some of the food from the stove to fall onto the floor. Reiner did this more often, despite Bertolt warning him he’d make Marcel fat. “You’re not getting any, Marcel.” He continued to look up expectantly, as stubborn as the blonde showering in the other room. “Do I look like Reiner to you?” Bertolt asked, earning a whine and another nudge from Marcel.

Bertolt sighed, reaching up to get the bag of treats kept in the cupboard above the stove, causing Marvel to bark in excitement. Taking out one treat, Bertolt turned to Marcel. “Sit.” He commanded, Marcel sitting promptly. “Good boy, now roll over.” Marcel rolled over, almost bumping into one of the other cupboards, still wearing a stupid grin on his face. Bertolt couldn’t help but to smile also and scratched behind Marcel’s ear. “Good boy, now go fetch.” Bertolt tossed the treat down the hallway, causing Marcel to get up abruptly and skid across the floor to get to the treat. 

Bertolt chuckled at Marcel as he almost fell, turning his attention back to the food on the stove. He was making tuna marinara tonight, and it was starting to smell amazing.

“The local ass thought I was quite the charmer!” Reiner sung as he waltzed into the room with Marcel, who was still smiling like an idiot.

“Dear lord.” Bertolt moaned. There was no escaping the dreaded song, it was inevitable. 

“And I’ll bet my Bertolt loves a man in armor!” Reiner switched dance partners, hooking an arm around Bertolt’s waist. 

It was then that Bertolt realized that Reiner was wearing just shorts. “So your muscles are your armor now?” Though Bertolt had to admit, the less clothes that Reiner had on the better.

Reiner grinned before he continued to clumsily sway Bertolt across the kitchen floor, “You can guess what I have missed the most since I went off to work, what do I want?” He spun Bertolt in his arms, “An ass worth fighting for!”

“Reiner, no.” Bertolt couldn’t hate Reiner for the song, he didn’t think he could hate him for anything, but he could find him really damn annoying at any point of time. He pulled away from Reiner’s arms to finish up the pasta, only to have Reiner wrap his arms around his torso from behind and continue to sing.

“My Bertolt thinks I have no faults, that I’m a major find.” Reiner sung, kissing Bertolt’s neck.

Bertolt couldn’t help but to laugh at the lyric, “Sure I do.”

“And he has one hell of a brain, and always speaks his mind.” Bertolt couldn’t help but to blush at that line, but the mood was soon ruined as he continued on, “My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill you—”

Bertolt turned around in Reiner’s arms, “If you stop singing, then I’ll kiss you.” Reiner continued to take Bertolt’s lips in his, a slight smile of triumph on them. Bertolt pulled away after a moment, “You’re the worst.”

Reiner gave Bertolt another kiss, “I’m also yours.”

Bertolt sighed, running a hand through his hair, “Your spandex shorts are hard to resist.”

“Speaking of things that are hard to resist, I have an offer you can’t refuse!” Reiner exclaimed as he put his hands behind his back.

Bertolt rolled his eyes, unconvinced, “If you suggest that we go on a year-long road trip one more time—”

“While that would be an amazing idea,” Reiner interrupted, a grin spreading across his face, “this might be the best idea I’ve ever had.”

“Oh?” Bertolt asked, cocking an eyebrow, “And what might it be?”

“Well we’ve been together for just over a year now,” Reiner started, hands still hidden behind his back, “and just having you as my boyfriend isn’t going to cut it anymore.” 

Bertolt furrowed his eyebrows, “What does that mean?”

“It means that I think there’s only one natural place for us to continue on from this point.” As soon as Reiner started to lower himself to get down on one knee, Bertolt started to feel his heart beat at the walls of his chest. “Getting married.” Bertolt inhaled sharply as Reiner took out a small black box from behind his back, opening it to reveal two silver bands. “What do you think?”

Air was suddenly difficult for Bertolt to breathe; he started to feel himself become a puddle of sweat as he brought his hand to his mouth in utter disbelief. Since he couldn’t figure out how to speak at the moment, Bertolt nodded, his face an intense shade of pink.

Reiner grinned, still wanting to tease Bertolt, even at moments like this, “What was that?”

Bertolt’s face felt hot as he replied, “Yes.”, getting down on his own knees to embrace Reiner in a deep kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde’s neck. 

They stopped when Marcel came over and started licking both of their faces, wanting to get in on some of the love, making both of them laugh. “I love you.” Reiner said, taking one of Bertolt’s hands in his.

Bertolt squeezed his hand, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lazy and cut out a stanza from the original song woops
> 
> For a long time I've been  
> marching off to battle  
> In their thundering herd  
> They felt a lot like cattle  
> Like the pounding beat  
> Their aching feet weren't  
> easy to ignore  
> Hey, think of instead  
> An ass worth fighting for  
> Huh?  
> That's what I said  
> An ass worth fighting for
> 
> I want it paler than the  
> moon and softer than  
> a pillow  
> My Bertolt marvels at  
> my strength, adores my  
> battle scars  
> I couldn't care less what he  
> wears or what he looks like  
> It all depends on what  
> he cooks like  
> Beef, pork, chicken  
> Mmm
> 
> the local ass thought  
> I was quite the charmer  
> And I'll bet my Bertolt loves  
> a man in armor  
> You can guess what I  
> have missed the most  
> Since I went off to work  
> What do I want?  
> An ass worth fighting for 
> 
> My Bertolt thinks I have no faults  
> That I'm a major find  
> And he has one hell of a brain  
> and always speaks his mind  
> My manly ways and turn of  
> phrase are sure to thrill you  
> If you stop singing, then I’ll kiss you


End file.
